Widernatürlich
by Julichris
Summary: Ein mögliches Streitgespräch zwischen Brian und seiner Mutter nachdem sie von seiner Homosexualität erfahren hat.


Ich hab QaF nur unregelmäßig geguckt, daher weiß ich nicht, ob es so ein Gespräch in der Serie gab. Aber nachdem ich in einem internationalen Forum zu lesen bekommen habe, dass Homosexualität als Sünde vergleichbar sei mit Pädophilie, und der Thread geschlossen wurde, ehe ich den Schreiber angemessen anbrüllen konnte, muss das nun Brian für mich erledigen.

Brian lehnte mit einem Drink in der Hand an der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche und starrte seine Besucherin mit versteinerter Miene an.

Nachdem seine Mutter vor einigen Tagen von seiner Homosexualität erfahren hatte und entsetzt aus seinem Loft geflohen war, hatte sie ihn heute unbedingt sprechen wollen.

„Was willst du?"  
„Es ist Sünde!"

Brian schnaubte wütend. War j klar, dass so etwas kam. Er hatte schon gewusst, warum er sich nicht vor ihr geoutet hatte. Bestimmt hatte sie Kerzen für ihn entzündet und die letzten Tage auf den Knien für seine Errettung betend verbracht.

„Weil deine tolle Bibel es sagt?"

„Es ist unnatürlich! Gott kann das nicht gewollt haben!"

„Dann ist er wohl doch nicht so allmächtig …"

Erschüttert bekreuzigte sich Joan hastig, ehe sie ihren Sohn rügte: „Versündige dich nicht! ‚Gehet hin und mehret Euch.' Hat er uns in der Bibel befohlen. Und was tust du?!"

Ihre Stimme kippte kurz ins Hysterische.

„Zwei Männer können kein Kind zeugen, ihre ‚Beziehung' ist Blasphemie, eine Perversion des Werkes Gottes!"

In Brian brodelte es, doch noch konnte er sich zurückhalten, das alles war nichts Neues für ihn, schon in seiner Kindheit und Jugend hatte er sich das immer wieder anhören dürfen- wenn auch nicht direkt an sich selbst gerichtet. Nachdem er sein Glas mit einigen großen Schlucken geleert hatte, fragte er: „Nur deswegen? Weil wir keine Kinder zeugen können? Was ist mit deinen ganzen tollen Hetenpärchen, die keine Kinder kriegen? Sind das auch Sünder? Was ist mit all den Heten, die ohne nachzudenken Kinder in die Welt setzen und sich dann nicht um sie kümmern? DAS ist für mich ein Verbrechen."

„Zwei Samen können genauso wenig ein Kind zeugen wie zwei Eizellen. Ihr vergeudet die Gaben Gottes!"

„Wächst alles wieder nach."

„Brian!! Begreife doch, was du tust und kehre um. Noch ist es nicht zu spät für dich! Gott wird dir vergeben, wenn du wahrhaftig bereust! Die Homosexualität ist genauso eine Sünde wie Pädophilie."

„DAS IST NICHT DEIN ERNST."

Außer sich vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit schleuderte Brian sein Glas auf den Boden, wo es laut klirrend zerspringt und die Scherben durch die ganze Küche schlittern. Joan zuckte erschrocken zusammen und versuchte unbewusst, sich kleiner zu machen.

„Ich tue KEINER Menschenseele etwas und du vergleichst mich allen Ernstes mit Menschen, die kleine Kinder vergewaltigen und für den Rest ihres Lebens traumatisieren!? Hast du dir jetzt endgültig den Verstand weggesoffen?!"

„Aber JEDE Sünde ist gleich schlimm, und du hast doch die Wahl. Ich bin sicher, wenn du dich bemühen würdest und dich nach einer netten Frau-"  
„Natürlich! Das war doch keineWAHL! 'Hey, heute bin ich mal schwul, lass mich beleidigen und verprügeln.' Das ist doch absoluter Bullshit! Genauso gut könnte ich entscheiden, dass ich ab sofort Titten und ne Fotze habe! Ich BIN schwul, find dich damit ab!"  
„Aber es gibt eine Heilung dafür. Wenn-"

„Hörst du mir denn nicht zu? Oder lebst du im Mittelalter? Das ist genetisch, da lässt sich

rein GAR NICHTS ändern!"

Joans Stimme wurde schrill vor Empörung, als sie kreischte:„Dann willst du MIR also die Schuld an deinen Sünden geben?! Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe! Dass du so etwas wagst!"

Brian schnaubte verächtlich und erwiderte desinteressiert: „Entweder waren es deine Gene oder die von deinem Göttergatten, such's dir aus."

„Das muss ich mir nicht anhören! Nicht von dir!!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Joan Kinney entrüstet aus der Küche, durch das Loft, stemmte die schwere Stahltür mühsam auf und war nach wenigen Sekunden verschwunden.

Nur die Glasscherben, die den Küchenboden bedeckten, bewiesen noch, dass gerade etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen war.

Brian starrte ihr noch einige Sekunden lang blind hinterher, bevor er humorlos auflachte. Nun hatte auch er diesen Teil des inoffiziellen schwulen Initiationsritusses hinter sich- das Zerwürfnis mit den Eltern. Das war doch etwas, worauf man anstoßen musste, nicht war?


End file.
